


Date

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Stoffel and Paul come up with the perfect gift for their best friends - a date with their crush.





	Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rizz07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/gifts).



“What the...” Kevin mumbled to himself, looking at the text that Stoffel had just sent him.

Stoffel: I need a favour, can you meet me at La Bella at 8pm?

Kevin: Sure, everything okay?

Stoffel: Yeah, just promise me you’ll be there?

Kevin: I’ll be there :)

Stoffel: One last thing…

Stoffel: Wear something nice ;)

Kevin: Why…?

Stoffel: You’ll see :P

Putting down his phone, Kevin shook his head as he wondered what on earth Stoffel was up to.

But he was his best friend, and if he’d told him to show up dressed as a Viking he’d have done it without question.

Snorting in laugher, Kevin wondered what on earth he was up to, and he spent the rest of the day smiling in anticipation.

*

Paul: You up for dinner tonight?

Nico: Always ;D

Paul:  Meet me at La Bella at 8pm?

Nico: See you there :)

*

Kevin spent ages trying on different shirts, and he settled on a nice slim fit white shirt that showed off his chest, giving people a glimpse of his impressive angel tattoo.

He was sure that Stoffel was planning a double date, with  his current love interest’s hopefully gorgeous friend, although for him, he’d gladly spend the night chatting to some random.

The restaurant was fancy, far fancier than anything they usually went to when it was just the two of them, and it was decked out in so much tinsel and glitter that Kevin had to duck to avoid the low hanging  baubles.

Dodging the large pine tree, the waiter pointed to a table in the corner, and  he slid into the booth before he saw who was sitting across from him.

“Nico?”

“Kevin?”

“Hi.” 

“Hi.”

Kevin bit his tongue before he could say ‘what are you doing here?’ but he was sure that his confusion was written all over his face.

“Did you text me from Stoffel’s phone?” Kevin said, which wasn’t much better, but it was all that he could think of. It had to be a joke, there was no way that his crush was sitting here in a fancy Italian restaurant, waiting for a date with him.

“No. Paul asked me to meet him here.” Nico pulled out his phone, before shaking his head as he read a message. “I’m going to kill him.”

“It’s a joke, right?” Kevin felt his heart sink, wondering how the universe could be so cruel.

“I told him I had a crush on you, and he goes and does this.” Nico bit his lip, his eyes wide as he pushed his glasses back up on his nose, and Kevin could see him looking for the exit.

“I like you too,” Kevin blurted out, and he couldn’t stop himself from grinning. 

Nico Hülkenberg, the sexiest man in the office, had a crush on him.

“Don’t tell Stoffel, but I’m happy that you’re here instead of him.” Kevin chuckled, and Nico smiled, reaching out to hold his hand across the table.

T he rest of the night was spent flirting shamelessly across the table,  both of them  licking every spoon and Kevin nearly choked while deep throating a breadstick.

Kevin didn’t want the night to end, and they hovered outside the train station, both of them heading in different directions.

“I can’t believe they got us a date for Christmas.” Nico wiped the steam off his glasses, and Kevin got a glimpse of just how beautiful his eyes were.

Kevin stood on his tiptoes, leaning in for a kiss as the snow started to fall around them.

“You’re the best Christmas present I could ever wish for.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
